1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radiographic imaging table and, more particularly, to a radiographic imaging table used for imaging using a portable radiographic image detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flat panel detector (FPD) that is constructed by disposing a radiation sensitive layer on a thin film transistor (TFT) active matrix substrate has been put to practical applications. The FPD can directly convert an X-ray into digital data. A portable radiographic image detecting device (hereinafter, referred to as an “ electronic cassette”) for generating image data indicating a radiographic image represented by a radiation penetrating a test object and being irradiated by using the FPD and storing the generated image data has been put to practical applications.
Since the electronic cassette has good portability, a test object loaded on a stretcher or a bed can be imaged. In addition, since an imaged portion can be adjusted by changing a position of the electronic cassette, even an immobile patient as an example of the test object can be adaptively imaged.
Such a portable electronic cassette is embedded with a memory for storing the image data of the captured images and a battery. The electronic cassette is inserted into a dedicated cassette stand so as to transmit the image data to an external device, that is, a console or to charge the embedded battery (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-206636). However, every time the electronic cassette used with a bed is to be charged or the image data is to be transmitted, the electronic cassette needs to be moved to the cassette stand. Particularly, there is great inconvenience in a case where the bed and the cassette stand are separated from each other over a long distance.
Therefore, disclosed is an electronic cassette provided with a cable which has a connector at an end thereof so as to be connected to an external device. Even in a case where the electronic cassette is inserted between a bed and a human body, the connector is designed to protrude from the human body, so that the electronic cassette during use on the bed can be easily connected to the external device (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-173907)
In addition, disclosed is an X-ray imaging apparatus in which a cassette inserting position is provided under a top board of a bed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-160263).
However, in the electronic cassette disclosed in JP-A No. 2004-173907, since the electronic cassette is inserted between the bed and the to-be-tested person, the person may feel unpleasant. In addition, since the cable or the connector exists on the bed, there is a problem in that the cable or the connector may interfere with the loading of the to-be-test person on the bed or the handling of the electronic cassette by an operator. In addition, there is a problem in that the photographable portion may be limited depending on a length of the cable.
In addition, in the X-ray imaging apparatus disclosed in JP-A No. 2004-160263, there is a problem in that the cassette inserting position is fixed and the photographable portion is limited.